Hello again
by LilRosee
Summary: Clary transferred from the New York institute to the Paris institute when she was 10. She has now moved back after 7 years. Someone is looking for her after revenge.  Rubbish summary. All shadowhunter, except Simon, he's mundane.This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again**

**Summary**

Clary was transferred from the New York institute to the Paris institute when she was 10. She has now moved back New York after 7 years. Everything is different and someone is looking for her for revenge.

Sorry that was so rubbish, I really hope you think the story is better. :/

This is my first chapter and I am new to Fanfiction, so I might mess up sometimes. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One**

As the seatbelt sign flashed above Clary's head, she'd never felt so relieved in her life. After 7 long hours of babies screaming and her nerves getting the better of her, she had finally arrived in New York. She hadn't been there since she was 10, after the Clave had forced her to move to Paris due to there being a shortage of young shadow hunters. Paris wasn't all that bad, somewhere inside her still wanted to be there but she was glad she was able to come home again. She missed everyone so much.

The forty-five minute taxi journey, which was only meant to be half an hour but the traffic was terrible, only made her nerves worse. Clary couldn't help but question if everyone at the New York institute would welcome her? Or even remember her? As she walked up the cracked steps up to the institute doors, the cold wind blew Clary's bright red hair across her face causing her to trip and hit her knee. She cried out in pain and tried to put little pressure on her leg as she leaned forward and knocked loudly three times on the old wooden doors, after a moment the doors creaked open and standing in front of her was a tall male with dark hair and sea blue eyes. "Hey Alec, remember me?"

" Clary!" Alec's face turned from shock to a smile as he stepped aside to let her in. "I wasn't expecting you so soon"

Clary returned his smile and limped through the threshold. "I couldn't wait another 2 months, I just missed my family to much." Concern showed in Alec's eyes as he looked down to see her knee. "Are you alright what happened?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just tripped on the step." Clary replied as her face turned red.

"I will draw a iratze for you when we go up." He said taking her bags and walking towards the creaky elevators gate and yanking it open.

"How was your flight?" Alec asked as the elevator jerked upwards.

"It was alright, just tiring with the babies crying and no room to sleep."

"I know what you mean but imagine having to sit next to Jace on a long flight to china. He loves the sound of his own voice way too much." Both humour and irritation creeping into his voice.

Clary laughed. "That must have been torture." She had forgotten how annoying and sarcastic Jace Herondale could be. Living here in New York was going to be very eventful.

The elevator gates opened with protest as they stopped. Waiting for them was a tall girl with a slim waist and long dark hair. She was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips, her mouth a thin line. "Alec, your dinner is getting co…" Isabelle stopped midsentence as she saw Clary. Her face lit up to a grin as she dropped her arms and hugged Clary tight. "Clary! Your early, oh I've missed you so much." "How are you? What was Paris like? I bet there were some nice boys there."

"Okay, enough with the questions Iz. She only just got here." Alec said looking tired.

"Fine," She crossed her arms across her chest "I don't see what the problem is, I missed her."

"Its alright Izzy," Clary smiled "I've missed you too." Isabelle uncrossed her arms and hugged her again. They made there way down the hallway, Clary winced as she stepped on her leg.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, I just hurt my knee that's all."

Isabelle pulled out her stele and carefully drew an iratze on Clary's leg. The burning sensation felt familiar to Clary making her relax slightly.

"There you go, all better."

They carried on walking until they stopped by a room. "This is your room." Alec said opening the door and setting her bags down. Clary nodded and walked in. It was a simple room with a bed, nightstand, closet and a small bathroom. Isabelle helped her unpack her things with disapproval of how unfashionable her clothes were while Alec apparently went to eat his cold dinner. "Where is everyone else?" Clary asked, feeling a bit rude how she hadn't seen the others.

"Mom, dad and Max are away again doing business in Idris and I don't know where Jace is, probably thinking about himself somewhere."

"Jace is still the same then I take it."

"Hasn't changed a bit." she said annoyance dripping off each word. Isabelle got up and walked towards the door. "I'll let you get ready and then find me in the kitchen." She walked out with her hair flowing behind her.

Clary fell down onto her bed, relaxing into the clean sheets. Coming to the institute wasn't as bad as she thought at all; they hadn't forgotten her and instead had welcomed her with warm arms, so far that is. She still hadn't had her reunion with Maryse, Robert or Max and the one and only Jace Herondale. The last time she had seen Jace was when they were 10 years old and they were saying their goodbyes. Even then he managed to slip in some sarcastic remarks while everyone was upset about Clary leaving. He couldn't be any worse could he?

**Could Jace be any worse? You will have to wait for the second chapter **

**I'm not sure when I will update depends how many reviews I get and if im busy. I really hope you like it! **

**Please review!**

**Rose **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again**

_Thank you everyone who reviewed or added to story alert/favourites etc. This is my first fanfiction so please give me constructive criticism. I think I will update once a week depending on amount of reviews and if im busy. COFA comes out today, I can't wait to read it!_

_Hope you enjoy chapter 2! _

**Chapter 2**

Clary got up and walked towards the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water several times, to calm her thoughts down, then ran a brush threw her hair to tame her frizzy curls. Once her hair was presentable she changed into jeans and a simple green tank top. She grabbed her phone shoved it into her pocket then made her way down the hall.

Clary had no idea where she was going through the New York institute. She was trying to find the kitchen for Isabelle but instead got lost. She passed several rooms, which were similar to hers with the simple furniture and small bathroom. All the big dark Oak doors looked the same with the intricate runes and patterns carved into them.

Clary then came to a double set of doors slightly ajar. She could hear hushed voices on the other side; pushing the door open Clary stepped through to find the room was a library, hundreds of books stacked on the rows and rows of shelves. Right in the middle of the room were two people in a passionate embrace. Clary gasped, stepping backwards hitting the oak door with a thump. The two people broke apart at the noise and looked at her with a mixture of irritation, shock and curiosity.

"Erm, can't you knock? And who are you?" The girl with black hair asked.

"Um sorry, I didn't kno…" Clary blushed red, unable to finish her sentence out of embarrassment.

"Hello again" Jace said, a smirk playing at his lips. Clary hadn't even realised it was Jace. This made her blush a deeper red.

"You know her?" The girl asked surprise and disgust in her tone.

"Yes Aline, I know her." Jace sounded fed up. He ran a hand through his golden hair.

There was a awkward silence in the room until Aline said "Well I best be leaving, my cousin is coming to visit us." She gave Jace a smile, passed Clary giving her a glare and walked out the door, leaving the pair standing awkwardly on each side of the room.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Jace said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I came early because I missed everyone too much."

"I can't blame you, it must have been agonizing not being able to see this beautiful face," He pointed to his face. Clary rolled her eyes. Maybe he was worse.

"You got it in one" Clary replied with as much sarcasm possible. Jace gave her a smirk.

"Can you show me where the kitchen is, I was meant to meet Isabelle there but I kind of got lost." A small blush crept onto her face.

"Sure, I'm starving anyway." Jace opened the door and gestured for Clary to walk out. Clary gave him a small smile and started down the hall.

Just as Clary was rounding the corner to go right she tripped on what seemed to be a big ball of grey fur but before she hit the ground someone's strong, callused hands grabbed her waist and steadied her upright.

"Thanks," Clary murmured looking away so Jace couldn't see her blush, he had a big smirk on his face. "Sorry about stepping on the…" She saw the big ball of fur run down the hall out of the corner of her eye.

"Cat" Jace finished for her. "Church always lays around in the halls, it's his own fault." They carried on down the hall till they came to a door open. Isabelle was in the kitchen by the stove stirring something that was green and gooey.

"Where have you been? You were meant to be here half an hour ago." Isabelle said as Clary walked into the room Jace right behind her.

"I got lost and I um… found Jace and he helped me." Clary slightly blushed remembering how she had actually found Jace.

"Right okay" Isabelle cocked her eyebrow and carried on stirring. Clary felt a pang of jealousy; she has never been able to do that.

"Where's Alec?" Jace asked Isabelle while rummaging inside the fridge.

"I'm not sure, he said something about going to meet Magnus." Izzy responded

Jace just cocked his eyebrow and carried rummaging through the fridge.

Jace made himself and Clary a sandwich after warning her not to eat Isabelle's food. Isabelle heard and threw a wooden spoon at him; it covered him in the weird green gooey stuff she was making. Isabelle looked angry while Jace just laughed and carried on eating. Clary helped Izzy clean the kitchen while Jace cleaned himself.

"Oh, I have some good news." Isabelle announced suddenly getting excited.

Both Clary and Jace turned to her waiting for her to carry on.

"There is a new club downtown called Pandonieum that is opening tonight!" A big grin on her face.

"Okay?" Jace raised his eyebrow again. It was really starting to irritate Clary how everyone could do that but her.

"We should go! I've heard there might be demons there so we can have fun and go hunting!" Jace's face lit up at the word demons while Izzy was practically bouncing on the spot.

"What time does it start?" Clary asked.

"I think it starts at nine and its half six now, we better start getti…"

"Wait," Jace interrupted "Have you spoke to Alec, He's the one in charge at the moment."

"No, you can tell him, I have to go get ready. Clary come to my room in half an hour." Isabelle said as she made her way to the door.

"Wait, why do I have to come to your room?" Clary asked confused.

"So I can get you ready." Izzy said in a "duh" tone. "You don't want to go in jeans and a top do you?"

"Oh right okay and err no, I guess not." Blushing slightly.

"Well there you go then, see you in half an hour." She walked out the room.

"Unlucky." Jace said as Clary turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"She will have you sitting at her vanity for at least an hour." He said with an "I feel sorry for you" look in his eyes. "Oh well you need it." He looked her up and down with a smirk. Clary blushed bright red as anger started to bubble inside her. Jace was defiantly worse.

"Whatever Jace Herondale!" She responded as she stormed out the room. Clary could hear him laughing lightly behind her.

_You know what to do, review please!_

Rose


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again**

_Sorry for updating late, it's the holidays so I'm quite busy. Thank you for the reviews and adding to favourites/alerts, really appreciate it. : ) This chapter is more of a filler to the story. Hope you enjoy._

_Please REVIEW! Constructive criticsm is needed._

**Chapter 3**

"I look like a supermodel!" Clary said as she spun around in the mirror. After sitting at the vanity for over an hour, Isabelle finally had finished Clary's hair and makeup. Her hair was in a loose bun with some red curls that had escaped framing her face. She was wearing a simple black dress and heels. The dress hugged her body in all the right places giving her curves.

"That's because I'm a expert when it comes to fashion." Izzy said with a smug smile on her face. She was putting on some black stiletto heels, making Clary look even smaller than she was even with heels on, Isabelle had chosen to wear a very short red dress that had a black belt at the waist.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both did some last touches.

"Who's Aline?" Clary asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Isabelle was surprised by the question and stopped brushing her long dark hair for a moment. "She's a shadowhunter who is staying with her parents in their mansion, for some reason they don't like the institute." She sounded disgusted.

"Oh right, are her and Jace together?"

"God no! Why you so curious?" Isabelle raised her eyebrow.

"It's just when I found Jace he was having a make out session with her." Clary slightly blushed, remembering the memory.

Isabelle laughed. "That's just Jace. Where ever he is, he has at least two girls following him."

"He'll have fun tonight then." Clary gave a small laugh.

"It will be like Jace's paradise with the girls and demons being there. To Jace demon hunting is like sex."

"He's good then, I mean he's good at fighting demons?"

"Jace is the best shadowhunter of our age." Izzy smiled.

"Wow." Clary was shocked. She knew Jace was good but not that good.

"Here take this," Isabelle said passing her a thigh sheath and changing the subject, "and get your weapons."

"Thanks, my weapons are in my room." Clary walked to towards the door. "I'll be right back.

Clary walked out into the hallway and hit someone square in the chest making her fall backwards and landing on the floor. She heard a light chuckle coming from the person standing in front of her. The person was skinny with dark messy hair and glasses halfway down their nose.

"Simon!" Clary squealed as she jumped off the floor and hugged him tight.

"Hey there, Fray." Clary could hear the smile in his voice.

"I've missed you so much!" Clary said as she separated herself from Simon.

"Missed you too, Fray."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Clary asked as she carried on walking down the corridor towards her room, Simon following her.

"Izzy rang me and told me you were back. So I thought I would come visit." He had a smile on his face.

"Were all going to pandonieum. Are you coming too?" Clary had reached her room and was searching through her draws to find her weapons.

"Of course, I am."

Clary gave him a big grin as she hid all her weapons on her body and made her way out the door. Clary hadn't realized how much she had missed her best friend. Her and Simon had known each other for as long as she could remember, they would defiantly have to have a big catch up.

They walked into Izzy's room and found her winding her gold whip round her wrist. " What took you so long Clary?" Isabelle then saw Simon "Oh, Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Simon walked over to Isabelle and kissed her.

Clary stood there in shock with her mouth wide open. Clary remembered Simon having a crush on Isabelle but just thought it was a phase.

"Are you two together? Clary spluttered still in shock.

"No, we just kissed because we hate each other." Simon said as he playfully pushed himself away from Isabelle. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah were together now. We have been for about a year." Isabelle said. Isabelle and Simon both had big grins on their faces. Clary felt a pang of jealousy; she had never been in a serious relationship like that before.

"We better get going, it's quarter past eight." Simon said seeing the clock on Isabelle's wall.

"The boy's aren't going to be happy." Isabelle said with a mischievous smile playing at her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again**

_Hey guys! Sorry its such a late update, I had a writers block. :/ _

_Thank you for the reviews, you guys are great! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! : )_

**Chapter 4**

Clary, Isabelle and Simon walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Finally!" Alec huffed as he unhitched himself from the wall. He was standing by a tall man who had wild multicoloured hair and glitter all over his body. "Can we get going now?"

"Wait," The glittery man said, "Alec you haven't introduced me to our new shadowhunter."

"Oh right, Magnus this is Clary, Clary this is Magnus." Alec said gesturing with his hands.

"Hello, Nice to meet you." Magnus held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Clary responded, shaking his hand.

"Can we get going before, we all die of old age." Jace said gesturing his hands towards the elevator. Clary hadn't even noticed him, he was leaning on the opposite wall with his hands now in his pockets.

"Your so rude but I couldn't agree more, lets get going." Isabelle said walking towards the elevator and pushing the button.

Clary walked forward to join everyone by the elevator but she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her with a weird glint in them. Clary was about to ask what Jace wanted when he reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair so it flowed down her back. Clary felt herself turn bright red.

"That's better." Jace whispered so only she could hear, and then we went to join the others in the elevator who were waiting. Clary turned a darker shade of red then joined them.

Pandonieum was full of sweaty drunk young partiers that night. The lights were making people's skin seem weird shades of green and blue. The music was pounding in Clary's ears and vibrating the floor beneath her feet, making her stumble a couple of times when she walked towards the bar. Clary ordered a coke, knowing drinking alcohol wouldn't be a good idea considering they were there to hunt.

"So what do you think?" Isabelle asked everyone as she swayed from side to side to the beat of the music.

"It great." Jace replied as his eyes slid up and down a blonde girl who walked past in a mini skirt and stiletto heels.

"I don't see any demons." Alec said surveying the crowd with an alert in his eyes.

"There will probably be some la…"

Isabelle was interrupted by a high-pitched voice saying "Jacey!"

Clary turned towards the voice to find Aline walking towards them with a tall, dark haired male with dashing features and dark eyes. He was nearly as good-looking as Jace. _Wait, _Clary thought,_ I don't care what Jace looks like._

"Hey Aline." Jace replied with a sigh. He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like _great_ but Clary wasn't sure.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked, stopping abruptly and placing her hands on her hips.

"I came to show my cousin around and what's wrong if I am here?" Aline challenged Izzy. Clary saw the angry blaze in Izzy's eyes as she was about to retort back but Simon slightly tugged on her arm and pulled a reluctant Izzy into the crowd to dance.

"Are you going to introduce us to your cousin then? Or are we just going to stand here, because I could be busy with my Alecy-poo right now." Magnus questioned. Alec turned bright red and turned towards the bar ordering another drink.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian." The male said standing beside Aline, not allowing Aline to the do introductions.

"I'm Clary, this is Magnus, Alec and Jace. Isabelle and Simon you saw briefly before." Clary said gesturing with her hands towards everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian replied with a small smile, his eyes were intent on Clary. Clary felt uncomfortable and looked away.

They chatted amongst them selves for a bit, well most of them, Jace and Aline were making out most of the time, until Jace said suddenly "I see a demon." straightening and pointing towards the entrance. Everyone turned in the direction and saw a very tall lean male with blonde spiky hair dancing amongst the crowd.

"Whose bait?" Alec asked, still eyeing the demon.

"Izzy's off dancing so Aline can do it." Jace said giving Aline a smirk. Aline gave a disgusted look and put her hands on her hips.

"As if I'm doing that, what if I get blood on my new heels." She lifted her foot to show her red patent shoes. "Can't Clary do it?"

Everyone was now looking at Clary. She felt herself slightly blush.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Clary said quietly feeling a bit nervous. _Why I am nervous _Clary thought_ I am a shadowhunter I can do this, I've done it loads of times before._

_Maybe, you want to impress someone. _A voice in her head said.

"Well, go on then, the demon isn't going to kill itself." Jace said interrupting her thoughts. Clary shook her head slightly to clear her mind and saw Aline chuckle at Jaces remark. Clary shot Aline a glare which she returned and walked towards the dancing bodies.

Clary was dancing with the rest of the crowd and slowly made her way towards the demon. She had found Izzy and Simon dancing together earlier and told them about the plan.

Clary noticed the demon spot her and smiled sweetly in his direction. The demon grinned but it wasn't a normal grin it was more like he was hungry and just about to be fed grin. Clary grimaced and carried on dancing.

"Hey beautiful." A slightly rough but still smooth voice said behind Clary's ear. Clary didn't answer but instead turned around and danced close to the demon. The demon grabbed Clary's waist and pulled her against his body as Clary wound her arms around _it's _neck.

"If that's what you want to do, lets go somewhere more private." Clary whispered seductively in the demons ear.

"Of course." The demon grinned hungrily again.

Clary led the demon towards the storage room door, which said staff only on it, and ushered him inside. Before Clary closed the door she gave a nod directed to the others who were watching at the bar.

Once in the lowly lit storage room, Clary led the demon towards the back and wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

"What's your name?" The demon asked as he lightly kissed Clary's neck. Clary shivered internally.

"Clare." Clary whispered hoping her voice didn't waver. It didn't.

"That's a nice name, Clare."

Clary decided she had enough chitchat and it was time to get down to business. She could feel her blade in thigh sheath. She seductively slid her hand down her body and slipped her hand under her dress unnoticed by the demon.

_Where are the others? _Clary thought. Hoping they would get there soon.

As soon as Clary grabbed her blade she pushed the demon away from her and into the opposite wall. The demon's look of shock was so funny Clary couldn't help but snicker slightly. Clary lunged at the demon blade in her hand aiming for it's heart but the demon was too fast and knocked her over landing on top of her.

"Shadowhunter" The demon hissed as it clawed at her "I should have know."

The demon was hissing and clawing at her as Clary tried to get another blade from her hidden belt. Clary realised it was no use so she brought her hand back and punched the demon right in it's face. The demon fell backwards and Clary jumped up and grabbed her blade off the floor, where it landed before, the demon hissed and lunged at Clary again but Clary was faster this time and cut it across its arm as she side stepped. The demon hissed from the contact and swung a clawed hand towards Clary again; she ducked and stabbed the demon in the heart.

"I've failed, I was meant to find the girl." The demon whispered as he withered away into nothing.

Clary stood up and straightened her clothes up as she thought about what the demon just said. Clary looked up to find Isabelle, Jace and Alec step from behind a shelf. Jace's eyes bore into hers with a weird glint in them that she didn't recognise. Clary blushed and looked away from their stares.

"That was impressive." Isabelle said breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Clary placed her blade back into her thigh sheath.

"Yeah it was good, not as good as me obviously but still good." Jace gave her smirk, the weird glint in his eyes completely gone and replaced by amusement.

Clary sent him daggers with her eyes, making his smirk even bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again**

_Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken me ages to upload, I've been very busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**Chapter 5**

The sunrays lit Clary's room in an orangey glow as she woke. Last night had gone well, Clary was able to show everyone how good she was at demon hunting, afterward Isabelle had dragged her to the dance floor and they had danced all night long into the early hours of the morning. Clary smiled at the memory as she got out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower, she was in the mood for some morning training.

Clary washed her hair and cleaned her body then stepped out of the shower. She slipped on her underwear, then some black shorts and a sports bra. Clary tied her hair into a high ponytail then walked out of her room to the attic.

_47, 48, 49, 50!_ Clary thought as she finished off her press-ups, time for stretching. Clary had her leg up the wall when the door swung open and Jace strolled in wearing a tight fitted white top, which you could see his runes and muscles through.

"Morning." Clary said tearing her gaze away from his body and switched legs so she was now stretching her left.

Clary turned to look at him after a moment when he didn't reply and caught him looking her up and down. Clary blushed and cleared her throat, which made Jace smirk and say "Morning." back to her with a grin on his face.

"Your up early." Jace said as he started on the weights.

"I thought I would get up early to train." Clary was now doing the splits on the mats trying not to look at Jace, who was working out.

Jace stopped mid sit-up to look at her. He had that same glint in his eyes like the night before and then with in a split second it was gone.

"Don't lie Clary. You only got up early so you could see me train, because you know that's what I do every morning." He finished with his smirk.

"Of course Jace." Clary replied with as much sarcasm possible.

"I can't blame you, I mean come on look at me." He gestured to himself. Clary just rolled her eyes and carried on stretching.

Clary finished off her stretching and walked over to a bench to have a drink. Jace was still on the weights, Clary was amazed, he had been doing it for ages and didn't even look that tired. The sun coming through the high window hit his hair just right making it shine and look lighter. _Stop looking at him Clary, what if he catches you. _Clary thought to herself.

"Checking me out, guess I was right about my earlier assumption." Jace sat up and smirked at Clary. _Crap, too late._

"No of course not," Clary blushed "I was just amazed how your not that tired."

Clary inwardly scolded herself for saying that because it was just going to make Jace's ego even bigger.

"That is because I am truly amazing in everyway possible, oh did I mention I am the best shadowhunter our age." Clary dramatically rolled her eyes and moved towards the centre of the mats.

"Show me how amazing you are then by fighting me." Clary challenged Jace. He just smirked and stood opposite her. _I really want to slap that stupid smirk off your face _Clary thought.

"Your going to regret you said that." Jace said as he lunged at her.

_Thud!_

It was the third time Clary had hit the mat, from one of Jace's hits, within 5 minutes. Clary was quickly getting frustrated, she stood up and brought her fist back to punch Jace in the face but he quickly blocked it and swooped her off her feet with his leg. Clary grabbed hold of Jace's shirt as she fell so he fell with her. Jace fell flat on his face with a grunt and rolled onto his back. Clary straddled his waist and said, "I win." with a big grin on her face. Jace grinned and within a second Clary was on her back and Jace was straddling her, he held her arms above her head by her wrists with his hands. Clary felt her cheeks heat up and avoided his gaze.

"Technically I do." Jace said with a smirk. Clary felt his breath brush over her face.

Clary finally looked into Jace's eyes to find that they were staring right back at her, gold against green. Clary was trying to work out what was in his eyes but was brought out of her reverie when the door slammed open and hit the wall.

Jace was suddenly off her and offering his hand to help Clary up off the floor. Clary accepted his hand and Jace pulled her up, Clary could feel herself turn bright red, she glanced towards Jace who was pulling his fingers through his hair.

"Guys there's a meeti…" Isabelle stopped midsentence when she saw how flustered Clary was and how Jace was just staring at her with a blank expression.

"What have you two been up to?" Isabelle placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"We were just doing hand-to-hand combat and I won of course." Jace replied with a grin, no evidence of embarrassment in his voice. Clary doubted Jace would even be embarrassed.

"Mmm, sure you were," said as she turned towards the door, "meeting in 5." Isabelle called over her shoulder, walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

Clary let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"I'm going for a shower." Jace announced breaking the awkward silence that had surrounded them. Clary didn't even have time to reply before Jace had already left the room.

Clary sighed and made her way down the hall towards her room, she didn't know that coming back to New York would be so confusing, yet frustrating at the same time. Clary let out another frustrated sigh as she reached her bedroom; she peeled her clothes off and walked towards her bathroom for a quick shower. Once clean Clary stepped out of the shower and put on jeans with a gamer t-shirt that Simon gave her as a welcome back present.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Again**

_Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to alert/fav ect. Sorry it has taken me ages to upload again, I've been busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's the longest chapter yet!:) _

**Chapter 6**

Clary walks through the library doors to find Alec standing behind a big oak desk; Isabelle and Sebastian were sitting on a chair, she finally looked across the room to find Jace lying on the sofa with Aline sitting on his lap.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Aline spat. Running her fake nails up and down Jace's arm, while he just stared past her looking through the window.

"I could say the same to you!" Isabelle retorted, crossing her arms. Sebastian looked surprised by her outburst.

"Alec would you care to explain?" Aline said sweetly.

Alec rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the desk. Clary moved further into the room and leaned against a side table.

"Mom rang me this morning to say that the Penhallows had got in touch with her and asked if Sebastian could stay with us a little longer so he could experience shadow hunting over here, in New York. They wi…"

"That still doesn't explain why _she_ is here." Clary interrupted, gesturing her head towards Aline.

Aline sent her daggers and was about to retort back but Sebastian interrupted.

"I asked her to come." Sebastian said.

"Well, why did you do that?" Isabelle muttered, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I needed someone familiar around." Sebastian replied.

"What, you can't go somewhere without a babysitter?" Jace said with a smirk.

Clary noticed it was the first time he had said something since she had walked in, She also noticed he didn't seem like his normal self, there was something distant in his eyes.

"It's not as if she is going to be with me anyway, she will stuck on your face all the time!" Sebastian snapped back. Clary couldn't help but snort. Jace's eyes flickered towards Clary and then went back to glaring at Sebastian.

"Your right who wouldn't want to be next to this all day long" Jace spat.

Clary rolled her eyes and said "Right Alec, is this meeting over?" before Sebastian and Jace got into a fight.

"Erm, Sebastian and Aline will be staying with us for a month and were going hunting again tonight." Alec replied.

"A month!" Both Isabelle and Clary shouted.

"Yes a month, get over it." Aline sneered.

"You will be under me in a minute with my fist in your face, if you don't shut it." Clary snapped back.

Everyone in the room went silent with shock written on their faces from Clary's outburst apart from Jace who had a smirk on his face but still somehow distant.

Clary cleared her throat, tore her gaze from Jace and said, "Right if this meeting is over, im going to get something to eat."

In the end they all ended up going to Taki's because there was no fat free food for Aline at the institute, _Typical _Clary thought. When they got to Taki's they all sat in a booth in the corner at the back. Clary was squashed between Jace and Sebastian, while Aline sat opposite Clary glaring at her continuously. Clary felt something warm spread throughout her arm and realised Jace had brushed against her as he reached for the menu, Clary blushed and looked away to see a blonde waitress with barely any clothes on walking towards there table.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked focusing entirely on Jace. Jace gave her a smirk and ordered a burger with extra fries. Everyone else made their order and Clary ordered coconut pancakes with a milkshake.

Clary was halfway through her pancakes, thinking about her and Jace in the training room this morning when Jace said to her quietly "You all right there?"

Clary looked up into his eyes and said bluntly "Yeah, Im fine."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Clary blushed.

"Your body says differently."

"What ever Jace, just leave me alone!" Clary was starting to get frustrated and everyone seemed to notice and was looking at her and Jace.

"You okay Clary?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes I am fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You don't seem to be yourself today that's all." Isabelle said, concern written on her face.

"Oh, well I feel fine honest." Clary gave a small smile. Everyone at the table seemed convinced apart from Jace and Isabelle.

As soon as Clary got to the institute she went to the training room to let off some steam. Clary picked up some daggers and started throwing them at the dummies. She had hit the dummy right in the head for the 5th time in a row when she realised she was being watched. Clary turned around to find Sebastian leaning in the doorway with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Well aren't you talented." Sebastian said as he unhitched himself from the doorway and started to walk towards her.

"Um yeah, I suppose." Clary said uneasily as she picked the daggers up and placed them back on the table. Clary turned around to find Sebastian standing right behind her.

"Excuse me," Clary said as she tried to side step past him, "I have to get ready for hunting."

Clary started to walk away when she felt Sebastian grab her wrist and pull her round with a bit too much force.

"Im sure the others won't mind if you're a few minutes late." Sebastian said looking directly into her eyes still holding her wrist.

"Get off me." Clary said through clenched teeth.

Sebastian let go of her wrist but was still staring at her. Clary rushed out of the training room holding her wrist and straight into someone's chest, Clary winced as she could feel her wrist starting to bruise and looked up to find gold eyes looking down at her.

"Jace." Clary sighed with relief. Jace saw her cradling her wrist and concern showed in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked as he took her wrist and looked at it.

"Nothing, I just hurt it when I was training that's all." Clary lied.

"Don't lie, the bruise is forming in a hand shape." Jace's voice was deadly quite.

"Im fine, I better be going anyway, don't want to be late for hunting." Clary said with a smile as she started to walk towards her room.

"Yeah, you keep saying that."

"Saying what?" Clary was confused.

"Saying that your fine, when your obviously not." Jace sighed.

When Clary got her all gear on, she made her way towards the elevator where everyone was waiting apart from Sebastian.

"Where's Sebastian." Clary asked. _Hopefully he's not coming_, Clary thought.

"Im right here." Sebastian said as he rounded the corner and stood next to Clary.

Clary stiffened and saw Jace notice. Jace's eyes clouded over with an unreadable emotion.

"We better get going." Said Alec noticing the tense mood.

During the whole walk to the destination that Alec said there was reported demon activity, Jace never left Clary's side. Clary assumed he must have worked out that her bruise was from Sebastian and was being over protective. They rounded a corner and found them selves in an alley.

"Here we are." Alec said, holding his sensor that was bleeping madly.

"I don't see any demons," Aline said, "Let's go home."

"Don't be so stupid Aline, they will be here any second now." Isabelle snapped.

"You got that right." Jace said drawing his seraph blade from his belt looking towards the end of the alley. Clary withdraw her seraph blade as well and looked to where Jace indicated. Slithering there way towards them from the end of the alley were four ravenor demon's. Clary prepared her self and get into her battle stance when she heard a _hiss _and a flick of a tongue from behind her. She spun round to find four more demons making there way towards them from behind blocking them in.

"Crap!" Jace muttered noticing the demons from behind too. Clary pulled out another seraph blade as one of the demons lunged at her. She sidestepped, spun round and kicked it in the back. It hit the wall with a screech, and then lunged at her again swinging its tail towards her. Clary stepped back and sliced through its tail just in time, the demon screeched again as Clary stabbed her sword into its chest. She didn't have time to see it collapse into itself, because another demon jumped at her and knocked her to the ground. Clary rolled over as she felt the_ swish_ of the demons tail merely miss her head. The demon was then on top of her and clawing at her face. Clary kicked her leg up knocking the demon off her; she got up with lightning speed and stabbed the demon in the back, then watched as it collapsed in on itself.

Clary looked around the alley to find Jace stabbing one in the back, Sebastian kicking another, Alec and Isabelle fighting against two more and Aline on her back with a demon on top of her. The demon on Aline was tearing at her clothes as Aline screamed and tried to push it off her. Clary saw Aline had tears running down her face. Clary ran over to Aline and kicked the demon off her, She hauled Aline up and asked "Are you alright?"

Aline nodded and muttered a "Thank you."

"Its oka…" Clary couldn't finish what she was saying because the demon's tendril was around her neck, strangling her. Clary dropped her blade tried to pry the tendril off her neck but it just caused the demon to tighten its grip. Aline picked up Clary's blade and went to stab the demon but it just whipped its tail and sent her flying into a wall with a _crack_, Aline slid down the wall blood flowing from her head.

"I found you, Master is going to be so proud of me." The demon hissed into Clary's ear. Clary started seeing black dots clouding her vision as she kept trying to get the tendril off her neck and allow air into her lungs. Suddenly her neck was released and air rushed into her lungs as she fell to the floor. Clary looked up to find a flash of gold and the demon folding in on itself and then it went black.


End file.
